snapes secret
by starlightdreamer052000
Summary: the end of the war you would think hermione could finalley have a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Snapes Secret

Dont own harry potter dont sue I just have a car I dont want to lose it yet. Thank you so much to wingnutdawn who has now betad this fic. So hopefully it will make more sense.

Severus Snape sat contemplating how he ended up once again at Hogwarts teaching.

Surly Azkaban would have been better. After the war he handed himself into the

ministry and what did they do. Give him order of bloody merlin. Albus had

apparently informed the mister before Snape killed him that he was dieing and to

keep Severus a spy for the light it would look good for Severus to kill him.

Albus wasnt afraid of death and knew it was part of life and so Severus had

agreed to Albus demands. Yet now once again he was in Hogwarts . Why did he

return? He had no where else to go. That and the fact she had returned.

The golden trio had return for there final year albeit a year later but as Harry

had finally killed Voldermort nobody minded that they took a year of their

studies. In fact every time one of the famous three went any were applause and

delight where found.

Hermione sighed as she reached her rooms. As she was of age and a war hero it

was deemed that the golden trio could have their own space and didnt have to

stick with most of the rules. Hermione was grateful of this. She could hardly

think any time she walked into the Gryfindor common room and even the library

because the second she arrived somebody would ask for her autograph or worse for

a date.

Severus returned to his rooms grateful for the piece and quiet . He missed the

silence now the annoying dunderheads where back. He reached for the fire whiskey

and began to contemplate if he should tell her. The war was over know there was

no need to hide it from her. Yet the news might break her. She was brought up in

a loving home and family as she should have been. She didnt need him she wouldnt

want him.

Harry knocked on Hermione door. Hey Mione can I come in. course you can Harry.

Making his way over to Hermione living room he sat on the couch. Well its just I

know weve been through a lot and you know I wouldnt want to do anything to hurt

you. But theres something I need to tell you. Hermione knew this was coming. She

had know of Rons affairs and knew he had actually fallen for Luna. But for some

reason she just didnt want to admit it out loud. It just. Well its Ron. I dont

know how to say this mione but well hes been cheating on you. Harry looked

flustered as he said it. And Hermione waled over to him and place a hand on his

shoulder. Thank for letting me know Harry. Harry stood in disbelief. Mione are

you ok. Smiling gently Hermione said. Its been over for a long time. I guess I

didnt admit it because then the golden trio would be over. But I know he loves

Luna and im happy for him really. I guess I should try to move too. Harry stood

up and hugge

d Hermione. Your one amazing person you know that mione. Hermione just smiled.

You know seeing as Ive been dumped I think we should go and drown my sorrows

dont you. but you said you where ok with it. Oh I am Harry but its a good excuse

dont you think. Besides it did hurt a bit that he hadn't got the guts to tell me

himself.

Half an hour later saw Harry Ginny and Hermione enter the three broomsticks. I

still cant believe you came Ginny. If your caught you could be expelled and your

head girl. Well I cant believe how rotten my brother was to you. You need moral

support and do you think McGonagall is gong to expel Harry Potters wife I dont

think so. You know I still cant believe you did that. Your both to young to be

married. Hey I promised Gin if we survived voldermort id marry her so I did. Now

my two favourite ladies ,what are we having. Hermione though for a second.

Feddie fud pucker. (If you dont know what this is and are old enough to drink

you havent lived it a cockatil involving. Archer Malibu babycham, white wine

vodka, Pineapple juice and cranberry juice. And one glass is enough to get you

drunk.) Ill stick to Malibu and lemonade. Mione you sure you want a Freddie fud

pucker last time you ended up lap dancing a really old guy. He wasnt old! And

l'm drowning my sorro

ws remember.

An hour later an alarm was going off in Severus Quarters. Bloody kids. Storming

into the Slytherin common room, he found several first years hanging upside down

crying as some third years were taunting them. Rose, Macmill, Giles detention

with Filch. I cant believe it is only the first day back and already your acting

like muggles. Now every body to bed, if your not in your beds in ten minutes

there will be hell to pay. Severus then left the room knowing bis threats would

scare them all to bed. God he loved being feared. Knowing his student would be

in bed he decided to go out for a drink.

Oh god theres Snape quick Ginny hide. Severus strode into the three broomsticks

and noticed that one of his students was on op of the bar dancing. Miss Granger

get down this instant. Nope if you want me come and get me. very well miss

Granger. In one swift motion Severus had grabbed Hermione by the waist and and

slung her over his shoulder. Then marched back to Hogwarts. Oops I think Herms

in trouble. And I think your drunk Gin now lets get back before we get caught

to.

Once Severus arrived back to Hogwarts he took Hermione straight to his rooms. He

then placed her on his couch. Now miss Granger care to explain what this is all

about. I think im going to be blah. Severus wasnt quick enough but quickly

surrified the sick away. Ron cheated on me. Then she began to cry. Unsettled by

her reaction Severus took her into his arms. I Knew but it still hurts. The boy

is a fool Miss Granger. You are too good for him. I think i'm going to be sick

again. Quickly Severus picked Hermione up and ran her to the toilet .The second

she got there she began to be sick. Severus held her hair up and rubbed her

back. better. Its not only Ron. I just dont fit. I'm nothing like my parents I

can tell them about this life and even if I could they wouldnt understand. Its

just so hard and I think that they hate me. They have other children and none

are like me none are witches they all go to ordinary school and have ordinary

lifes I swear i'm adopted

Â but they won't tell me. Why wont they tell me who I really am. Severus sighed

, this hadÂ been hurting her but could he tell her the truth.

Finally he made his decision he would just have to live with it. Hermione the

reason your parent didnt tell you the truth is your real parents arent nice

people. Shocked at the fact he knew who her parents were before her, Hermione

snapped. How would you know. Maybe I should be given the truth and allowed to

make my own choice for once. Severus sighed.Â I didnt want you to find out like

this. Hermione while Voldermort was alive ,should the identity of your parentage

be found out you would of been one of Voldermort targets. I already was moron.

NO you would have been approached to become a death eater and if you refused you

would have been killed. Why. Would he want me as a death eater. Severus

collected himself the best he could. Your parents where in his inner circle.

Stunned Hermione said nothing suddenly she seemed completely sober and wished

she had drunk more. Who are they. Your mother is Narcissa Malfoy. No way am I

Lucius's daughter and Draco is not my brother. No you are not Lucius daughter and you are Draco's half sister.

After processing the information Hermione sighed. Who is my father. Not daring

to look in her eyes he said. ME.

Well what did you think should this be a one shot or should I continue.

--------------------

Do not reply to this email. Visit member's profile to reply back.


	2. morning bring hangover

Thank you for all the reviews. I know my English is bad. But I do try.

Dont own harry potter. Huge thanks to wingnutdawn as once again the've take the time to correct my horrible English.

When Hermione woke the next morning her head was banging and her eye sight was

blurred. As she rolled over she noticed a bottle on the table beside her bed.

Next to the bottle was a note saying. Drink this it may ease your pain. Quickly

downing the drink she started to feel better. Hangover potion is a miracle she

thought.

Severus was sat in his room contemplating what had happened the night before.

Hermione was drunk. He knew she was rambling and all sorts of things enter a

persons mind once they had something to drink. So why did he feel the need to

tell her. He knew she was in need for somebody to be there for her. He told her

at the worst possible time she would never forgive him.

Harry sat at the Gryfinndor table with his head I his arms complaining how the

room was to bright. why is it so bright. Could be the amount you drank last

night. Ginny. What it isn't my fault somebody cant handle their drink is it.

Oh shut up if you hadnt used up all of the hangover potion I would be fine now.

Hermione entered the great hall and noticed that Harry had his head in his hand

and Ginny looking rather smug with herself. Daring a glance at Ron he was now

sat in the Ravenclaw table next to Luna. His face went rather red when he

spotted her look.

Severus decided to eat lunch in his rooms rather than having to face Hermione.

He glanced at the clock and noticed he was going to be late for class. Glancing

quickly he saw he had seventh year NEWT students. Guess I cant hide forever. He

mumbled to himself and then exited his rooms.

Seventh year Newts class enter in silence. All knew by know Severus Snape is not

a man to cross and when he was in a mood you say well clear. Today class you

will be brewing a calming draught you all know the rules now begin. With a flick

of his wrist the instruction appeared on the board and everybody began their

work. Severus kept glancing at Hermione as she worked.

Hermione was almost finished her potion when she saw that Ginny was stirring

hers the wrong way. Gin move the potion counter clockwise. Five point from

Gryfindor Miss Granger. You know the rules students must do their own potion

with no help. What ever Sir. Dont blame me if I dont want to take your Sh-- any

more. With that Hermione ran out of the class leaving behind a very stunned

class and one upset Severus Snape.

Hermione ran out of the classroom and up to the astronomy tower. Nobody uses it

during the day time and so she was sure she wouldnt get caught. What have I done

she sobbed. About ten minute later Ginny came up to her and hugged her.

Well I have to admit Herms you put on a show. The whole class is in awe. You

stood up to Snape and survived. Hermione just kept on sobbing. Hey hey its ok.

Herms whats wrong. I thought you already knew about Ron. Your not still upset

over it are you.

Calming down slightly Hermione looked up at Ginny. No its not Ron. Its well I

cant really say. Its just I found out something I always believed In was a lie

and I dont know what to do about it. Ginny smiled. Well when your ready to tell

me Ill be here and until then know what ever happens youll always have a friend

to come to. Thanks Ginny. How did you find me any way. Ginny held up the

marauders map.

Well what did you think a lot of people seemed to like the story idea so I

though I continue. I know my English isnt the best but I do try. Please read and

review.


	3. classroom disscution

First all reviewers rule. Special thanks to wingnutdawn!

Yep I own Harry potter. No mister police man I was just joking see I know jk rowling own them. Oh well it was nice dream.

Once again my English suck sorry.

Severus couldn't believe what had happened. Hermione had shouted at him and run out of the classroom. The class meanwhile had remained silent. He ordered Miss weasley to go find Hermione and then dismissed the class. All severus could think was how had things gone so wrong.

Harry had never seen the potions master look so venerable. He wondered why snape hadn't deducted any points or told someone Hermione had detention with filch for a month. Instead he sent Ginny to see if she was alright. Something was going on and he was going to find out what.

Noticing it was time for the next class Hermione decided she better go. "Come on Gin or we'll be late for transfiguration and you know how mc Gonagall will get if we're late. Being headmistress is taking it's toll on her." "Yeah I suppose your right herms but are you really feeling up to it, we can miss it if you want." Hermione laughed. "If I didn't know any better I would be sure you said that just so you didn't have to go."

Mc gonagall looked up as she saw Hermine and Ginny enter the class. "Miss Granger Miss weasley are you feeling better. I had a note from professor snape saying that you where unwell and he had authorising you to rest." "Thank you professor but im feeling much better now. Sorry we were late." "Not at all child if you feel ill please feel free to leave." Mc Gonagall looked kindly at the two in front of her she felt they where like daughters to her and if something was troubling them she would do all in her power to help them.

At the end of class everyone was in a rush to leave. "Miss Granger may I have a word." Hermione gave ginny a shrug and turn to Mivera "certainly professor." Once the class had left Mc Gonnagall offed Hermione a seat. "You seemed a bit pre occupied and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help."

Severus Growled this morning class had effected him more than he care to admit. The first year hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws where cowereing in front of him. Nobody had seen Professor severus snape this angry and it didn't help being near him when he was. Finally end of class had come and Severus decided he needed to talk to Draco it would be best if he found out he was related to Hermione by him than to be told by Hermione herself.

"What wrong Hermione, you know you can tell me anything. I will do the best I can to help you." Hermione sighed she had always liked Mivera she was her role model and so she decided if she was going to tell anybody she might as well tell Her.

"You see professor I had some bad news last night and I don't know how to really handle it." "If it's about Ronald weasley you where to good for him Miss granger and if anybody else tells you other wise then send them to me. Hermione laughed why did every one assume she would be gutted over Ronald.

"No professor it isn't Ron. It's well I found out yesterday that I wasn't who I though I was. I was adopted." Mivera gasped. "My dear im so sorry I had known idea. If you want any help finding your birth parent I will be only to willing to help." Hermione stared to cry.

"Oh child I'm sorry. Please it's ok just tell me about it." Mivera had hold of hermine now and was hugging her like you would a small child. "That the problem. I Know both my parents. I have done for years. I even have a half brother I didn't know about and I hate him."

Severus caught up with draco, just before he entered the great hall. "Mr Malfoy I need a word. Crabbe Goyle continue to lunch." Draco was surprised at the tone of his godfarther but though better not question it. "Follow me draco."

Severus moved down to a painting and stopped. "salazarwelcome." The painting opened into severus quarters. "Come Draco take a seat. Would you like a drink. "isn't it a bit early sir." "Not when you have found ot what I am going to tell you it is not." Draco recoiled this was not going to be good.

"I'm sure you don't hate anybody Hermione who is you half brother." After a long silence Hermione turn to mivera. "Draco. We have the same mother." McGonagall was shocked. "but how, who is your farther nobody is stupid sleep with luscious wife without being killed for it after wards."

The door swung open "I can assure you Mivera that I was that stupid." Severus stood in the door way blocking the person standing behind him. " Fk off ." "Now now big sis is that any way to talk to you farther."

Ok what did you think don't forget to read and review .

Big thank to piperleoeternity as she always reviews all my fics, and hers are great.

Weirdpeopleinpickle and ngh-is-hot thank you foryour kind words.


	4. tantrums and truths

First of all thanks for all the reviews. Second of all I would like to apologise to anyone that though I meant adoption is a bad thing. It is not and in fact I think more people should adopt. And I have a high esteem for anyone who does adopt. Now on with the story usual disclaimers apply.

The atmosphere was so tense you could cut it with a knife. Severus was the first to reclaim the situation. "May I suggest we all sit down and talk about this." Mivera picking up on Severus meaning, spoke up. "I think it would be a idea if we all went to my office to talk. That way no one will interrupt us. I suggest you all go on up. I will go to the great hall and announce this afternoon's lessons are cancelled and be with you shortly."

Harry Ginny and Ron sat in the great hall wondering what happened to Hermione. "Really I didn't think she take the break up that badly and to have a go at snape." "Ron you idiot not every thing revolves around you and if you wasn't my brother I swear you would be lucky not to be in the hospital wing with a bad hex for what you did to Hermione." Ok Guys I think that fighting between are selves won't help we just what to be there for Hermione when she tells us what's wrong."

Mivera entered the great hall an was relived that most people where still there. "Good afternoon all I have a short announcement to make." The hall looked up at the Mc gonnagal as she said this. Normally any announcements that where made was after dinner. "Unfortunately something has come up which concerns Proffessor snape and myself so all of classes will be cancelled this afternoon I suggest you all enjoy yourselves. However should anyone do anything they know if prohibited normal punishment will apply."

"I don't care what snape is saying mudblood you are not my sister and never will be." Hermione hit Draco in the face once again, and blood seeped through his nose. "Listen here malfoy. And listen good I don't want to be related to you. In fact id rather be related to voldermort at least he is dead." "Enough." Both turned to see Mivera entering the room as all the occupants turned to her quietly. There was however a giggle from one of the portraits

"Albus is something amusing you." The old headmaster was clearly enjoying himself as his eyes seemed to be twinkling more that they did when he was alive. "Oh no Mivera I I just thought id liven up the mood. I take it everyone found out who related to who. I must say I am surprised I Though Severus would tell Hermione the second Voldermort was destroyed.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME." Hermione was yelling at the portrait. "I THOUGH I COULD TRUST YOU WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME." Albus heaved a sigh. "First of child. It wasn't my secret to tell. And second you have a family that loves and cares for you," "But I wasn't part of them. I Always felt different. I knew that they loved me but part of me felt alone." Tears where spilling from Hermione eyes. "Everybody feels alone sometime child. But you family does love you. Look at how harry's aunt and uncle treated him. Do you think you parent would of considered doing something like that. You are talented yes but part of that talent comes from the fact you have been loved and know how to love. last reason I never told you was if voldermort knew of your parentage he would of tried to turn you. If he couldn't turn you he would of killed you and Severus. The one last thing I will say to you child is Both set of parents care for you. Severus hasn't know love and trust from his family and so he did what he though best. He protected you every where you went don't be to hard on him.

Hermione sat down on Mivera's sofa her body trembling and her mind whirring with thoughts. " So how come nobody told me I had a sister and when did you have an affair with MY MOTHER." Draco face was bright red as he turned to Snape. Usally when a Malfoy lost there cool they would remain calm and plan a silent revenge but Draco was to furious to care about that he wanted blood and he wanted his god fathers.

"Experiarmus." Mivera stood with Draco's wand and pointed to a seat. "I think we should let Severus explain himself draco I suggest to sit sown and listen." Mivera tone was no nonsense and Draco knew better to argue. Severus himself was still having a inner conflict with himself.

"I guess I should start at the start. Lucious was the first person to treat me kindly. Potter and black made my life hell at Hogwarts and as albus said earlier my home life was not what you would want." Pausing for a breathe he looked around the room Hermione was crying silently as if she could not cope with anything else Drace was staring at him with fire in his eyes and Mivera was silently giving him support. Taking a long breathe in he decided he could do this and so began again.

"Lucious was a year above me all the slytherine worshiped him and his girlfriend Narcissa. Both was intelligent and had there own will both where strong and brave and nothing could stopp them. I loved it when they would acknowledge me and so I done everthing they asked." He hated remembering that night but knew if he wanted either of the children in front of him to accept him they would one day need to know the truth so he though he might as well tell them know.

"You both know that I joined Voldermort at an early age and well Narcissa didn't want to. She loved power it was true but there was always part of her that held back. Lucious made a deal with Voldermort that if he killed an entire village he could still keep Narcisssa. Voldermort agreed and told Lucious he could take one other wizard." Pausing again he noticed Hermione was now looking at him. Tear where still running down her face but her curiosity of what made him change was getting the better of her. Hermione knew he would never speak of it again so for now she would listen to her real dad.

"We killed 57 people that night and I will remember them until the day I die." "Is that when you turned to Dumbledore." "No I continued with Lucious until one night I was at his home and I noticed something." Draco now looking at snape he knew all this aeady and was wondering when he wold hurry up and tell them about his mother.

"Narcissa walked into the room she was holding herself and if you looked in her eyes you wouldn't see any defiance they where completely blank." "Imperous." "No she had lost her will to live. The imperous would not have been so bad instead she had no drive. Nothing to keep her taking her own life. I had seen those type of eyes before in fact I see them often. I first saw them when I was five years old and I saw my mother stabbed to death. I saw them once potter and black used to pick on me. I saw those eyes on my self every time I looked in the mirror. That was when I decided to change.

Ok well what did you think once again sorry about my appalling English.


	5. calming down

OK thanks so much every one for get reviews and so many people offed to be a beta for me. Im so overwhelmed. Thanks so much. Big thanks to Piperleoeternally for beta reading this chapter. If you like snape and Hermione fics check out hers there fantastic.

" I know there is nothing I can say to make either of you forgive or trust me, but I loved Narcissa and I love both of you."

Silence filled the room and Minerva turned to all "I think everyone should have some time alone now. I think it best if you all meet here on Saturday and maybe spend some time together away from Hogwarts."

Hermione walked back to her room in silence she knew Harry and Ginny would be worried about her but right now she just wanted to sleep.

Draco wandered to the astronomy tower. He needed to think and didn't need anybody knowing what was going through his head. For years people had though him a replica of his dad but in reality he had a heart. When Draco was younger he always dreamed he had a sister. Somebody he could protect and love. Now all his thoughts where on one such person. His sister and she hated him.

Severus stayed in the headmistress's office. "Did I do the right thing Minerva?"

"Of course you did Severus I only wish you had told me before."

Hermione's dream.

"Please Narcissa if Lucious ever found out."

"I know Severus but with muggles."

"It's the only way our child will be safe and will be loved. Nobody will look for her there and she will have a life we could not. A life full of love."

"But she our child Severus ours." Tears were running down the faces of both Narcissa and Severus.

"It won't be for long and then we will have her back with us."

"I Don't want to leave her."

"Neither do I, but she is to pure to be corrupted by us and if we kept her that is what would happen at best."

Hermione awoke with a start. Wondering if what she had dreamt was a dream or if it was real. Coming to the conclusion it didn't matter she decided she needed to talk with Ginny.

Draco stood on the astronomy tower trying to decide what he should do when he heard a noise that sounded like crying. Moving closer he saw Ginny curled up in a ball. "what's wrong."

"Go away Malfoy and leave me alone." Slowly moving toward Ginny he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No it looks to me that you need somebody to talk to and I'm here you might as well talk." His voice was soft and kind and had a certain allure about it.

"Why do you care and even if I told you you'd think I'm stupid." Ginny's voice was raspy from crying to much.

"Listen everyone needs to cry once In a while and that include certain cruel hearted bastards like me now I won't think your stupid. What is up?"

Ok so read and review


End file.
